Ergonomics is the practice of designing and/or implementing systems, products, and processes to take into account interaction between such systems, products, and processes and the human beings who use them. In practice, ergonomics may be studied to understand the interactions among human beings and other elements of an environment, such as a workplace environment. Within a workplace environment, proper use of ergonomically designed office products and/or ergonomic arrangement of the workplace may prevent employee injury, improve employee health and/or improve workplace productivity.
To collect data for studying ergonomics of a human within an environment, such as a workplace, an instructor, such as an ergonomist, may study positioning of the human user in the environment and provide feedback to the human user. However, instructors may not always be available to assess ergonomics in a given environment and/or such instructors may be cost prohibitive for the human user or his/her employer. Therefore, alternative systems and methods for ergonomics data collection, assessment, and coaching are desired.